onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-33607990-20171222072123/@comment-26575165-20180103233902
OnePieceMisterKite, Ouep, soit une fusion ou soit une cohabitation. Ma théorie en question à ce sujet, c'est que juste avant le moment fatidique, de se faire manger.. Mother se serait transformé en âme tout en activant une sorte de bouclier. Parallèle qui peut être fait avec Dbz : Boo qui absorbe végétaux, mais qui juste avant utilise un bouclier (l'épargnant). Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne vois pas comment Mother peut vivre (ou qu'il y est son retour) si elle à été réellement mastiqué par Linlin, broyé puis digéré (bref morte quoi..). Ou sinon elle se serait transformer en âme et aurait directement foncé dans la tête de Linlin (fusion ou cohabitation). À choisir après entre fusion ou cohabitation, même si la finalité est la même je crois, ça ne change rien de fondamental à nos théories. Pour ce qui est de Big Mom qui vomit carmel (qui n'aura visiblement pas le goût du caramel..), j'approuve d'autant que la cuisine de sanji est sensé être une cuisine offensive il me semble (parallèle avec Cell qui vomit C17..on sait que Eichiroo Oda est un grand fan de DBZ). "Mais peut-être qu'en fractionnant son âme dans des homies, elle perd son âme gentille et Carmel peut reprendre le dessus. J'imagine bien le prince des géants, menacer Big Mom après son refus et Linlin qui soutiendrait Lola de partir et de suivre son coeur en lui donnant sa vivre card. Elle aurait après du créer Napoléon ou Zeus pour se protéger des géants et serait devenue la "méchante" Big Mom qu'on connait ..." ça c'est méga bien vu OnePieceMisterKite!!! Mais carrément ! D'autant que Zeus et Prométhée pour moi sont comme 2 enfants, agissent comme tel (surtout zeus où ça m'a l'air très flagrant), serait-ce la grande part d'innocence de Linlin ? à voir tout les dialogues entre eux et vous verrez peut être ce que je veux dire. Et je me disais aussi, notamment en lien avec ce que disais Bengbeng no mi comme quoi l'espérance de vie de Carmel se réduisait au fure et à mesure (d'où son but d'obtenir un corps parfait => Linlin force de la nature).... Qu'en utilisant son pouvoir des âmes, c'est cela qui réduisait (et réduirait encore) son espérance de vie et pourrait expliquer pourquoi Big mom aime tant absorber de la durée de vie de ses ennemis (= une nécessité ?). Purée mousline... jviens de penser.. y'a encore un parallèle Dbz : Cell qui absorbe l'énergie "J'imagine bien le prince des géants, menacer Big Mom après son refus et Linlin qui soutiendrait Lola de partir et de suivre son coeur en lui donnant sa vivre card. Elle aurait après du créer Napoléon ou Zeus pour se protéger des géants et serait devenue la "méchante" Big Mom qu'on connait ..." En fait, on sait pourquoi le prince géant à refusé ? (ou c'est logiquement parce qu'elle est la hantise des géants ?). Là encore, ton idée est super. Maintenant, je suis pas sûre que les géants auraient attaqué Linlin.. Ce que j'aurais plus tendance à voir (et cette idée me vient à la suite de tout ce débat), c'est que Linlin voulait accomplir le (faux) rêve de mother, réunir toutes les races, un pays sans discrimination où tout le monde serait égal. C'est elle même qui serait allez les chercher... Mais il se trouve qu'elle n'était pas au courrant du mal qu'elle à causé pour les géants, leur haine envers elle.. Elle tenta d'y allez, de se lier à eux, sans succès. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle réagirait au "quart de tour" qd il est question de "géants". Elle aurait tellement souhaité s'unir avec eux sauf qu'eux ont du lui envoyer le message inverse, très clair (peut être par la force). ça serait en théorie un gros revers pour elle. En tout cas, j'avoue que je sais plus trop quoi penser, avec toutes nos théories... Linlin ? Mother ? Linlin et Mother ? Fusion ou cohabitation (et qui dirige essentiellement ?).. La tienne va dans le sens où Linlin devient plus Carmel après fusion (ou cohabitation). Mais dans ce cas je coince toujours par rapport à ses paroles lors de l'assassinat : "c'était la dernière photo de toi" / "Mother.. pourquoi il faut toujours que tout le monde se mette en travers de ma '''route ?" Comment se pourrait-il que Linlin dise cela, si elle n'a jamais réellement eu le contrôle de son propre corps ou rarement durant des années (et donc que c'était Mother aux commandes à sa place) ? C'est bien trop bizzare à mon goût... voir quasi peu probable.. Elle aurait dut penser ou même dire : "Mother tu es en moi ?", "Mother rend moi mon corps !" ou je sais pas un truc plus cohérent.. Et même la fusion voir la cohabitation deviens bizzare là... Linlin aurait dut penser : "Mother, pourquoi il faut toujours que tout le monde se mette en travers de '''notre route ?" Pour la théorie Mother alive in Big mom, je vois 3 possibilités : 1- soit Linlin est le principal hôte de Big Mom (à 100% ou 70%), ignore que Carmel est en elle, celle ci n'influence aucunement Linlin. 2- Soit Big Mom est bipolaire : Linlin 50 / Carmel 50, ignore que Carmel est en elle. 3- Avec cette pensée, Linlin s'adresse à Mother et est donc consciente qu'elle partage son corps 50/50 (avec le temps..). (2) -> À partir de cette possibilité, Linlin penserait donc qu'elle est seule en son for intérieur pendant tout ce temps, sans se douter de la présence de Mother ? Elle serait autant CRUCHE, DÉBILE, IGNORANTE à ce point ??! La 2ème possibilité est quand même je trouve, très très étrange au vu de tout ce qu'elle dit pendant l'assassinat, ce que j'ai mis en avant par rapport à ça...bien que très très intéressante... bien que faisant aussi le lien avec la bonne hypothèse de MisterKite (homies napoléon, zeus, prométhée entraînant l'ascendant de l'âme de Mother sur Linlin)... Néanmoins pour moi, soit c'est une grosse incohérence, une grosse erreur de Oda, soit cette possibilité n'est pas la bonne.. J'aimerais donc qu'on se questionne par rapport à ça, trouver une solution, avoir vos avis là dessus. -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Bengbeng No Mi, Détrompe toi l'ami, nos théories sont justement de plus en plus d'actualité avec l'amaigrissement de Big Mom qui, effectivement donne l'impression de voir Carmel... ! ^^ Whaaaai ! Tu me sors encore un gros dossier : la légende serait Mother ! Eh ben franchement, c'est pas con du tout..... ça serait même probable dans le sens où Oda ait toujours surprenant, imprévisible (et pour le coup, je trouverais ça imprivisible... enfin plus maintenant par ta faute lool). Toutefois, bien que l'idée soit sympas, une légende pour moi doit être puissante, être reconnu dans le monde one piece comme tel. Mother dans le flash back est une mamie, je ne l'imagine pas super balèze, elle est bien trop veille pour poser de réels problèmes pour moi. À moins que ça vire au drame, Mother qu'utilise son pouvoir pour possédé un membre mugi (comme l'avais suggéré Crackers belin), ou quelqun de très puissant (moi j'avais suggéré Perospero), un truc de dingue.. Enfin voilà je te donne mon opinion là dessus, mais ton idée pourrait carrément le faire ! "Donc,je verrai bien carmel vivante justement après le gâteau,mais aujourd'hui en la voyant maigrir et lui ressembler de plus en plus(a carmel),peut être qui va falloir faire sortir son âmes quelle a fusionner avec linlin..." Grave ça serait Magique.....!!! Katakuri et Luffy contre Carmel et l'incident qu'elle provoquerait ? Pourquoi pas.... Mais faudrait déjà tout ce qu'on a dit se réalise déjà ahah ^^' .... Toi tu es trop gourmand comme Big mom ! :p Sinon 2 autres possibilités : Katakuri vaincu Ou katakuri étant sur le point de tuer Luffy jusqu'à ce que BM, l'appel (en criant), l'arrêtant, ayant appris toute la vérité etc.. Et après direction Wano avec Big Mom, les futurs renforts de Wano (oui moi aussi je suis très gourmand ;) Ps : prends tout ton temps pour répondre, les enfants avant tout !.. Si je puis me permettre de te donner quelques conseils d'ami pour tes théories, mets plus de lien (exemple lien sbs dont tu parles, lien de la vision de sanji, etc etc) et surtout un titre plus accrocheur car ta théorie est juste MONSTREUSE. Ton titre ici est trop long je trouve et pas assez parlant, révélateur au 1er coup d'oeil pour tout ton pavé lool Je l'ai lu parce que Crackers belin me l'avait conseillé et franchement je regrette pas ! Mais c'est les seuls bémols avec l'orthographe (mais ça t'écris vite je sais) que j'ai à te faire part. Sinon je trouve tout excellent, bluffant.. Et au plaisir de tous vous lire, il y a de très très bonnes idées, je me RÉGALE personnellement ! :)